<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Recognition by Mimifreed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636137">Recognition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimifreed/pseuds/Mimifreed'>Mimifreed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Fluff, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Moony - Freeform, One Shot, POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Timestamp, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimifreed/pseuds/Mimifreed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a part of the The Dementor's Curse story. If you have not read that, this will not make sense. Please, read that first!<br/>A timestamp one shot told from Remus' POV of the very first time he saw Hermione.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Recognition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I took a little poll on my FB Group page and this is the result. A Timestamp of the very first time Reus saw Hermione in 1979. Please note, there are spoilers in this that pertain to chapters 8 and 45 of The Dementor's Curse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Wednesday, October 31, 1979</strong>
</p>
<p>"<em>I recognized you instantly. All of our lives flashed before my eyes and I felt a pull so strong, I almost couldn't stop it."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>-J. Sterling</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was nearly eleven at night and Remus had spent the last hour tossing and turning in his bed. He was beginning to regret not taking Sirius up on the offer to go out to the pubs for Halloween, at least if he was able to get a few drinks in him, it may help with the restlessness. Or, more likely, Sirius would have at least a spliff or two on him and that always seemed to take the edge off when they were at Hogwarts. Although, he hadn't smoked in quite some time, and he wasn't particularly fond of the idea of Lily finding out and giving him a tongue lashing.</p>
<p>He groaned and rolled over again, the spot between his shoulders that had recently been giving him some issues, twinged. He often wondered what it would be like to lie in bed and not be in agony two days before the moon. Did every nineteen year old man have aches and pains? Surely, that wasn't the case. He could never recall hearing James, Sirius, or Peter complain about a hip giving them trouble or their back aching.</p>
<p>Remus sighed, giving up on getting sleep anytime soon. Instead, he began to get dressed again, hoping that maybe a jog around Godric's Hollow might help expel some of this ridiculous energy that his lycanthropy was insisting on plaguing him with this month.</p>
<p>Just as he pulled a cardigan over his jumper, a soft knock sounded at his door.</p>
<p>"Remus, love, are you awake?" Lily called.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I am. Is everything okay?"</p>
<p>"Erm… Not sure, actually. Dumbledore just called a meeting…? James told me to see if you wanted to go, he's trying to get in contact with Padfoot but…"</p>
<p>"It's Halloween and he's at the pub."</p>
<p>"Exactly," Lily chuckled.</p>
<p>"I was just getting dressed, anway." Remus said, stepping forward to open the door. "Was gonna go out for a run, but I can go."</p>
<p>Lily gave him a nervous looking smile before nodding, "I'll let James know."</p>
<p>Within moments, they collected their wands and apparated, one by one, to Dorcas' home- which had become the new headquarters for The Order, after Caradoc Dearborn went missing a few months back.</p>
<p>Remus shuffled into the house behind a grumbling James and a clearly annoyed Lily. James was one of the most up-beat, positive people Remus knew but, he did not do well with being woken up mid-slumber. Prongs had a habit of becoming horrendously cantankerous when he did not get at least seven hours of uninterrupted sleep. Lily seemed more concerned, than anything, not that Remus could blame her. With the amount of attacks that were happening on muggleborns and their families in the recent months, he understood why she would be nervous about coming into a randomly called emergency meeting in the middle of the night. It almost always meant someone had been killed or captured.</p>
<p><em>Have to sit here again? For how long? Can we run instead? We were just here, there's no reason to be here again. The moon is too close, there's too many people. </em>And of course, Moony was in a <em>mood</em> two nights before the moon. Remus rolled his eyes to himself, grateful that he stood so much taller than everyone else and the chances of anyone noticing were next to none.</p>
<p>James, Lily, and Remus all took their usual spots at the table- James near the corner, Lily next to him, Remus on Lily's opposite side. Lily twisted her fingers around James' and Remus took his seat, giving one last huff of irritation to Moony. Lily raised an eyebrow at him, as he settled back against his chair and he tapped his temple with two fingers, a silent acknowledgement of the insanity pacing around his mind. Lily nodded in understanding, gave his arm a light squeeze and settled back into James' side, stifling a yawn.</p>
<p>Slowly, other members began to fill the room. Remus exchanged pleasantries and small talk here and there when addressed directly, otherwise, he remained quiet- bouncing his leg at a furious pace as he tried to talk the absolutely <em>irritating</em> wolf in his head to keeping his damned opinions to himself.</p>
<p>Alastor Moody arrived and everyone straightened up a bit, he looked around the room, mumbled something about getting something to drink and then exited, leaving everyone to deflate in disappointment as they awaited the arrival of Dumbledore. If it wasn't Moody who called the meeting, it must be something important. Not that all of their meetings weren't important, but it wasn't as if Albus Dumbledore made a habit of calling emergency meet ups at midnight unless there was good reason.</p>
<p>Finally, after what felt like an eternity, green flames illuminated the front room and Dumbledore entered the dining room, smiling politely, as he always did, to everyone in the room. But, Remus' focus was not on Dumbledore and the strange look in his eye, it was on the smell wafting through the room coming from behind the ancient Headmaster.</p>
<p>It was sweet, like coconut and vanilla, but floral as well. Rose? Hyacinth? Peonies, maybe? And… <em>something else </em>that made him feel almost intoxicated. He couldn't put his finger on it, a natural musk that was drowning his brain and seeping through to his core, lighting up his insides and damn near making his mouth water. Moony was pacing circles in his brain, pressing to the front of his mind with whining sounds that pierced through every coherent thought he could formulate.</p>
<p>And then he saw her.</p>
<p>Somewhere from the corner of his eye, he saw James and Lily straighten up in their seats and could hear Moody and Dumbledore talking. He tried to force himself to pay attention, to look at anything else in the room, but his eyes remained trained on her.</p>
<p>He noticed first, her hair. It was fastened to the side with an elastic, just below her ear, but it was unruly and wild- curls that swarmed about her shoulders and pulled loose from the tie she attempted to keep them in, chestnut brown with natural streak of ochre that blended beautifully against the cinnamon jumper she wore.</p>
<p>Her eyes were the next thing he noticed. They were almost comically large, and framed in long, thick, black lashes. They darted nervously around the room, full of sad recognition as they landed on the different faces. But they were the <em>exact</em> shade of his favourite chocolate from Honeyduke's and were offset by the smattering of freckles that kissed her olive-toned cheeks.</p>
<p>Marlene said something and she responded, and Remus couldn't make sense of the words, as if her voice was nothing more than some gorgeous sonnet being pushed past a perfectly sculpted rose-coloured pout and when she shot a small smile to Lily, Remus' heart stopped in his chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ours. Ours. Ours. Ours. Ours.</em>
</p>
<p>Moony repeated the word over and over as he paced furiously in his mind, clawing his way to the front to make himself known, stealing over Remus' consciousness to get a better view. He could almost <em>feel</em> his own eyes shifting at Moony pressed forward screaming <em>Mate</em> into Remus' mind.</p>
<p><em>Shut up.</em> Remus begged, <em>Be quiet, you daft mutt.</em></p>
<p><em>She's ours, you pathetic dickhead. </em><em><strong>Ours</strong></em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah well, don't get your hopes up. It's pretty bloody rare that anyone wants to come near us, yeah? You tend to forget the whole talking to myself and turning into a fucking wolf once a month is off putting to beautiful women.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not to her- she's our mate.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We aren't staking claims on a person, that's not how-</em>
</p>
<p>"She can't stay at the Leaky!" Lily's furious whisper to Prongs pulled Remus from his own head, his heart rate picking up to an unhealthy speed as she continued on, demanding that she stay with them.</p>
<p>When James agreed and extended the offer, Moony howled in Remus' mind, doing a victory lap and cheering loudly in his head. Once the meeting came to an end, Lily nudged Remus from his chair and he tried to make his legs work, forcing his lead filled feet to move forward and trying to stifle Moony's demands that he <em>just act like a normal fucking human, for Christ's sake! That's our mate, you need to court her, you buffoon!</em></p>
<p>Remus stood off to the side, watching as everyone introduced themselves to her, shaking hands and offering kind words, or in Marlene's case, a severe case of cold shoulder and side eye that Remus assumed meant she was worried about Sirius' reaction to the woman. Not that Remus could blame Marlene, she was gorgeous and Sirius was… well, <em>Sirius</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Doesn't matter. She's ours. Ours. Ours. Ours. Don't you get that, you moron?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shut up, Moony.</em>
</p>
<p>"...and Remus does as well," the sound of his name coming from LIly pulled his attention to the scene before him.</p>
<p>The woman looked up at him, her eyes scanning him as her chin lifted. She was at least a foot shorter than he was, and that was being generous, but she stood as if she filled the room. She seemed sure of herself, an air of confidence that fluttered around her that even James did not possess. Authoritative and demanding, almost, but soft and gentle as well.</p>
<p>"Remus?"</p>
<p>The sound of his name from her lips sent a shiver down his spine and he became acutely aware that her line of sight was tracing the scars on his face, and he shifted.</p>
<p>"Yes. Do I..?"</p>
<p>"Oh, no." She shook her head, sending a few curls tumbling from the elastic and filling the surrounding air with the smell of coconut. "Sorry. The name, Remus. Like, Remus and Romulus, the founders of Rome and sons of the Roman God Mars. It's an interesting name, is all."</p>
<p>He couldn't help the smirk that pulled his lips to the side. How odd that this random person made the connection of his name to mythology in the first twenty seconds of meeting him? It was a pretty rare moment that someone in the Wizarding World picked up on it.</p>
<p>"Not many people know the origin," Remus replied. "That's impressive. You know much about Muggle mythology?"</p>
<p><em>You know much about mythology</em>, Moony mocked in his mind. <em>Bloody great opener, idiot.</em></p>
<p>She shrugged, the motion causing a few of the errant locks of hair to dance about the side of her slender neck. "Call it a hobby," she said. She stretched her arm forward and offered her hand. "Hermione."</p>
<p>His heart sang at the sound of her name, but his mind stalled as it ran through every Shakespearen reference of the name, trying to pull forth one that wouldn't make him sound like a complete nutter. Lily nudged him slightly with her elbow and Remus took Hermione's hand in his.</p>
<p>The second her skin made contact with his, he dropped her hand, mumbling a "Nice to meet you," and took a step back as he tried to figure out <em>what the fuck that was?!</em></p>
<p><em>Mate, you imbecile, </em><em><strong>mate</strong></em>.</p>
<p>Her skin lit whatever was left of the nerve endings in his hand on fire. The sensation rocketed up his arm and sent a shock to his heart, nearly causing him to double over as it stuttered out of rhythm. Remus was convinced that if he would have held her hand any longer, it would have caused an explosion of some strange magic that he couldn't explain and probably had something to do with the wolf in his head, but his skin buzzed with electricity and he felt <em>alive</em>.</p>
<p>Remus never understood James' infatuation with Lily. It wasn't a slight against Lily, Remus, himself, loved her dearly. She was beautiful, funny, clever, and she put up with all of them <em>willingly</em>, and did it with loving words and playful scolding-well, mostly playful. But, Remus could never reconcile the obsession with her, from James. The absolute fawning over himself, making himself look a complete and utter fool for years, just to be near her. The constant rejection, day after day, for half a decade, and never giving up. From the time they were twelve, Prongs had promised that Lily Evans would one day be his wife. And Remus always wished him the best, but he didn't understand why James <em>kept insisting it had to be Lily</em>.</p>
<p>Until now.</p>
<p>Remus suddenly became completely aware of the fact that he would willingly take a hundred killing curses if it meant he could just be in the same room as Hermione. He would move mountains to see a glimpse of her, battle giants to be beside her… He could feel Moony crawling under his skin, itching to get out and just <em>touch her again. </em>To feel that jolt buzz through his limbs and restart his heart.</p>
<p>Love at first sight didn't even feel like the right way to put it. It was more than storybook love or fairytale romance, he felt like he had been drowning for his entire life and suddenly he could breathe. As if he were seeing colours for the first time- bright and magnificent and fucking <em>gorgeous</em>.</p>
<p><em>Ours, ours, ours.</em> Moony repeated, aggressively pacing circles in his brain, howling and whining and <em>begging </em>for her.</p>
<p>They apparated back to Godric's Hollow and Remus sped toward the cottage, eager to get into the privacy of his room and attempt to figure out what the insane pounding of his heart meant. The smell of her danced through the air as she walked ahead of him, his eyes fluttered and he inhaled deeply through his nose, indulging the blasted wolf in his head again.</p>
<p>
  <em>We can't keep doing this, Moony. It's weird.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're already weird, you don't need my help.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You're the reason I'm weird, you know. I wouldn't be talking to myself if it weren't for you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I highly doubt that, you prick. I am you, even if you love to deny it.</em>
</p>
<p>Remus sighed, rolling his eyes as he crossed through the doorway and kicked off his trainers. <em>You are a fucking nuisance.</em></p>
<p><em>You are a fucking cunt, </em>Moony suplied.</p>
<p>"Augh!" Remus said, jumping away from the mean old house cat that loved to try and use his ankles as chew toys. "Lily! Can you do something to keep this damn beast from attacking me every time I walk past it? It's been months!"</p>
<p>Lily began to apologize and explain ways to maybe fix Chester's behaviour, but Remus had gone completely away from the conversation at the sight of Hermione chuckling as she watched the cat try to take another nip at his feet. Her laugh sounded euphonic, the kind of thing John Lennon would write ballads about.</p>
<p>Lily offered to give Hermione some Calming Draught and stepped out of the living room, wandering down the hall toward Peter's old bedroom, undoubtedly to change the bedding and make sure it wasn't in too much disarray.</p>
<p>James took a seat and Hermione followed him further into the living room, Remus took this as his opportunity to exit and go back to his own bedroom. He needed to process whatever was happening to him, to figure out what the hell it all meant.</p>
<p>"I'm going back to bed," Remus announced, waving lazily at James. "I'll see you in the morning. It was nice to meet you, Hermione."</p>
<p>Just as he turned he saw the small smile pull the corners of her mouth up and she said, "You as well."</p>
<p>He nearly bowled over Lily on his way to his room and she gave him an odd look, "All right, Remus?"</p>
<p>"M'fine." He said, "Just exhausted."</p>
<p>She didn't buy it. He could tell she knew he was lying, she <em>always</em> knew when he was lying, but she squeezed his arm and nodded in understanding. Remus was grateful for Lily, but more so in that moment than any other time. He didn't think he could manage to put what he was feeling into words even if he tried.</p>
<p>He changed back into his night clothes and turned out the light, laying on the bed, his feet dangling off the end. He flicked his wand and sighed as the record player began humming the sound of side two on the <em>Help!</em> album. John Lennon's voice quietly enveloped him and he chuckled at the song as it played...</p>
<p>"<em>I get high when I see you go by, my oh my...When you sigh my, my inside just flies, butterflies</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Why am I so shy when I'm beside you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sad fucking sap. Listening to this god awful caterwauling instead of doing something about our witch!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It's Lennon, you twat. And she isn't 'our witch'. I don't even know anything about her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You aren't going to learn anything about her by avoiding her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If I wanted your advice, I'd ask for it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ours, ours, ours, ours.</em>
</p>
<p>Remus huffed out an irritated breath and covered his head with his pillow, in an attempt to stifle the obnoxious complaints of the lycanthropic voice that insisted on trying to persuade him into making a complete fool of himself. He focused on his breathing, trying to calm to the hammering in his chest and listened to the music. As he drifted into what was sure to be a fitful night of sleep one word came to mind that finally shut Moony up..</p>
<p>
  <em>Mine.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to post a little something special to celebrate my one year as a fanfiction writer! I took a little poll on my FB page, and it seemed that people were most interested in this scene from Remus' point of view- the moment he saw Hermione and knew she was his mate.</p>
<p>If you recall, in chapter 45 (during the eavesdropping) Hermione overheard Remus saying he's known she was his mate from the moment she showed up- so, here it is!</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you all so much for an absolutely AMAZING first year of fanfic writing. You have all been absolutely amazing and I adore you. Thank you for reading and reviewing and kudos! I have had an amazing first year in the fandom as a writer, and you all are to thank. I love you.</p>
<p>xoxo<br/>mimi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>